


Misstep

by Somniysc



Series: Solace [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Multi, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniysc/pseuds/Somniysc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere along the way, things deviated from the rehearsed path. Part 2 of 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misstep

A misstep.

 

Following this familiar path, I wonder; when did I begin to wander?

 

A misstep.  I must have made a mistake, somewhere.

 

Yet, when I realized I had deviated from the script, it was already too late.

 

Insidiously, uncertainty crept into my locked heart.  No longer did I possess that carefully rehearsed security, created from endless replays of each cycle.  To be selfish, yet not self sacrificing...this was the first.

 

The sin of greed; perhaps it was no sin at all - just, simply, a reaction one had towards the world around them.  After all, there is no sane person that wouldn’t want to be loved by the ones they cared about.  From vague memories, countless cycles past, I had thought that this was the only way for everyone to be happy…

 

...but was it?

 

This time, I didn’t smile.  

 

Instead, I glanced at them in shy wonder, in almost disbelief.  I did not stare quietly at their backs nor did I wait futility and silently for my heart to be read.

 

No...I stood between them, _an equal_ , in love and loved.

 

Ringing in my ears, clear and sweet, is the voice of countless bells.  The two of them walked me on each side, dressed in their immaculate outfits fit for kings - _for they_ are _kings_.  I must have seen those suits a thousand times, once in every cycle; yet this time, they looked fresh and new, stealing my breath away.  Our hands were linked, and their faces shone brightly.  Though the fate of countries rest upon our shoulders, we are not crushed under the weight.  Locked together, we are an insurmountable pillar, bound by our vows, marriage, trust, and _love_.

 

Until the day I die, until the cycles cease to run, I had thought I would be alone.  I believed that I would only be a sister, diplomat, advisor - playing my destined role until the very end.  I was fearful...thinking that even a slight deviation would spell disaster.  Now I knew, however, that I was wrong.  Never have I been so grateful to be so.

 

I will die again, and be born again, each cycle holding a vague memory of the last.  But now...I know I will never be alone.  Maybe this was what I was meant to realize all along.

 

My chest tightens and my stomach is set upon with butterflies.  Hot, stinging tears began to well, blurring my vision; but I smile, genuinely - for, I had a place now...

  
_A place_.  Joyously between them, under the wedding bells.


End file.
